


She misses him.

by Macrimo



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, How Do I Tag, Paper Bag boi, Shadow six talks to six, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time travelling TVs whaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macrimo/pseuds/Macrimo
Summary: Six finds herself reunited with Mono, at the very start of their adventure. Things will be different this time. She will make sure of it.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if it sucks major butt

She won’t admit it, but she misses him.

It’s small thoughts, but they wiggle into the forefront of her mind like leeches.

_This would be easier with Mono._

_If Mono was here I could reach that._

_If Mono was here I wouldn’t have to carry this key around._

~~_I miss him._ ~~

She tries her best to push these thoughts down and ignore them, but her efforts prove fruitless.

-

The first time her hunger growls in her stomach, is the first time she acknowledges these thoughts. She is doubled over in pain, one hand clutching her stomach. Her legs are barely functioning, and she has to make a conscious effort, one leg at a time. She can imagine Mono’s voice in her head, her mind desperate for someone, anyone to help her.

_“Six? Are…are you okay?”_

_“H-hold on, I’ll find something! You’ll be alright!”_

Mono would help her. He was always so kind, so eager to help,

~~**it’s a shame it didnt do him any good in the end** ~~

Bread falls to the ground in front of her. It’s stale bread, but she’s never _had_ fresh bread. Her teeth quickly sink into the bread, shoving food in her mouth so quick it’s probably not safe, and she never once wonders where the bread came from.

Once she’s done, she stands up and wipes her lips with her sleeve. The bread satisfied her hunger, but most likely not for long.

Finally, she looks to see where the bread came from. There’s a boy behind the bars, his gaze transfixed on her, eyes wide in surprise at how quickly she devoured the food.

_He gave me his bread._ She realises.

_That was awfully kind of him._

_Just_ _like Mono._

She keeps moving, not even thanking the boy, and climbs up to the gap in the bars.

-

The second time her hunger strikes, there are no other kids to help her.

Once again doubled over in pain, a particles scent fills her nostrils.

_Meat._

She practically crawls toward the scent, finding the meat she craves in a cage in the middle of a bare room.

_This is a trap_

_This is so_ obviously _a_ trap.

But she is too hungry to care.

Once she is done, a hand comes from the ceiling and traps her inside the cage.

_I bet if Mono was here, he would’ve saved me._

Exhaustion takes her, and she falls asleep.

-

They have a library, it seems. Which surprises her, because she didn’t think any of the horrible monsters aboard this ship could _read_. She wishes she knew what knowledge the pages held, because _she_ can’t read.

_Mono could read though, couldn’t he?_

There are more books than she’s seen in her entire life, but she doesn’t have time to focus on that, because the Janitor is monitoring below her.

She comes across a stack of books, high enough to allow access to an air vent. Climbing the books and entering the vent, she drops into a small room. There isn’t much in it, a briefcase and a couple boxes, but what really catches her eye is the TV placed in the middle of the room. She cringes, TV’s bring back awful memories. But… looking behind her, the only way to exit the room is go out the doorway, which she definitely cannot access. She looks back at the TV. Flashes of Mono, clutching his head in his hands in pain from the harsh signal, go through her brain. She brushes those thoughts away, and focuses on the plan she’s currently conducting.

_Turn the TV on and the sound will make the Janitor come. Grab the lever and book it._

Swallowing her fears and pressing the button, the TV flickers to life. Waves of black and white pulsate on the screen, and she feels an odd pull. Like the TV is…

Calling to her. She doesn’t know why she puts her hands on the TV screen. All she knows is that her hands phase through, and all of a sudden the rest of her body is pulled in and she’s flying through time and space. The world goes pink, and familiar fleshy walls fill her vision. But then it stops. She shoots out of the TV, and her body hits solid ground. She lifts her head up. She is in a forest.

“U-ugh…”

What was that!? Her head shoots to the source of the noise, and she sees a boy in a brownish-green trench coat beside her, head covered by a paper bag.

_It’s him. It’s Mono._

~~**we finally got our wish** ~~


	2. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six vows that things will be different this time.

Her mind goes blank. Why is he here? Why is _she_ here?

“Oh!” Mono seems to have finally noticed that she is besides him, and scrambles to his feet.

“Hello! How… How did you get here?” He nervously says, fidgeting with his hands,

“How did _you_ get here?” She snarls back, standing back up.

“You should be dead! You-you fell and-!”

Her mind is racing, and the words fall out of her mouth before she knows she is speaking.

Mono tilts his head in confusion, before shaking it.

“I-I’m sorry. You must be thinking of someone else.”

_Who else would I be thinking about, bag boy?!_   
  


“But! Whoever they are… I’m sure they’re in a better place now.”

_Stupid Mono. Stupid Mono and his stupid kind words and trying to cheer her up even though she doesn’t really need it._

_Stupid Mono._

“Don’t you remember?!” She says, a little too loudly. A bird takes off from a nearby tree.

But Mono once again shakes his head, and repeats himself.

“I’m sorry, you’re thinking of someone else.” He replies solemnly, looking down.

She looks at him, looks deep into the holes in his paper bag, and droops her head.

He really _doesn’t_ remember.

But how!? How could he not remember that? _She_ remembers, why doesn’t he!?

She gives up on trying to verbalise this to him, and simply tugs the hood of her raincoat down.

“I’m sorry,” She murmurs. “You’re right.”

She hates this. She hates how he doesn’t remember. She hates how her one and only friend in this rotten world doesn’t remember her.

**‘maybe its better he doesn’t remember’** a voice in the back in her head says.

She considers this. If Mono _did_ remember, he would never forgive her. She’ll never forget the look on his face, nor the way her name escaped out of his mouth as he fell.

But she won’t do that this time. It’ll be different this time.

“Um… Anyway! I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?” He suddenly pipes up.

“I’m Mono!”

_I already knew that._

“Six.” She grumbles back.

“Six? That’s a cool name!” Mono says cheerily.

_That’s exactly what he said last time._

“So Six,” says Mono, looking around. “Do you know where we are?”

Six looks around, _truly_ looks around, and realises something.

_This place looks so familiar…_

And then it hits her. This is the forest that the Hunter kidnapped her in. This is the forest that the Hunter _lives_ in.

And this is the forest where she first met Mono.

Mono, noticing her silence, speaks up.

“That’s okay. I don’t know where we are either.”

He advances forward, and she trails behind him, staring at him. She eyes Mono’s hand, remembering how they would always hold hands when he got scared. Doubly in the hospital, after those mannequins. Mono never said why he was so scared, and she never asked, but it must have really spooked him, because he wasn’t nearly as chatty as he usually was. Part of her feels bad she didn’t comfort him, but she brushes it off.

_If he wanted comfort, he should’ve told me._

_-_

It’s not until they are climbing up a broken bridge that he speaks again.

“You know, you never answered my question.” Mono says out of the blue.

“How did you get here?”

_I came through a TV on a weird boat and then somehow ended up back in the forest where the Hunter captured me._

“I came through a TV. Same as you.”

Mono stops climbing, pausing as they he wants to say something, but decides against it and keeps silent.

-

It’s not too long before they make it to the Hunter’s house. A foul smell permeates the air, causing her to gag. They climb through the window, Mono takes particular care to keep his steps light and soundless, while she knows the Hunter’s not home and lets the burden of being light on her feet flee her mind.

She’s about to open the door where the attic is, when Mono calls out to her.

“Six!” He whisper-yells. “Six, look!”

She rolls her eyes, but turns to look anyway. A furry hat is placed upon his head, it’s a little big for him and it droops down over his eyes, but he wears it proudly. He puffs his chest out, and imitates shooting a shotgun, whispering little ‘Bang!’s. Despite how much she tries to resist it, a giggle escapes her lips and Mono looks _so_ proud of himself. Mono giggles himself, before turning and putting back on his signature paper bag.

_His laugh sounds nice._

They go into the attic, which mostly just consists of her sitting around while Mono does god knows what.

_‘I swear it didn’t take this long last time.’_ she thinks bitterly.

When he _finally_ gets back, he has a key on his hip, and a Nome in his hands.

_Wait what_

“Hey Six, look what I found!” He exclaims excitedly.

The Nome wriggles in his hands, clearly uncomfortable, but Mono only tightens his grip and displays it proudly.

“Isn’t it cu-oh!”

The Nome finally escapes from Mono’s clutches, and scampers off to where they can’t follow.

“Oh… Sorry, Six.”

His words fall on deaf ears, as Six is absorbed in her own thoughts.

_How did that get here? I thought Nomes were only on the Maw? Did it follow me through the TV? Was it always there?_

Mono shakes her shoulders gently, and she snaps to attention. She mutters out a quick apology, before ushering him to get a move on.

-

It’s just after the bridge when

Her stomach growls.

_No no no no no no not now_

Why now? Why now!? She had half-expected the hunger to go away. After all, if she had somehow _time travelled?_ Back to before she met Mono, then it wasn’t too outrageous this annoying hunger had gone away.

But her stomach is still aching, and whatever feeble hope she had was dropped into a deep, dark abyss as the pain begins to intensify.

“Six? Are you alright?” Mono asks nervously.

“H-hun….gry…” She can hardly speak, but she forces the words out.

“Oh! Uh-don’t worry Six, I’ll find something.” He assures, but she knows that whatever he gets will not be enough. **itll never be enough**

There’s a dead rat, in a cage above her.

_That’ll do._

She nudges her head upward toward the cage, and Mono gets the message.

“The cage? You want it?”

She nods furiously.

So he makes it drop down, cage door falling off, and she practically leaps toward the rat. Her mind is empty of thought as she eats, just indulging in pure, animalistic craving.

After she’s done, she stands back up and wipes her lips of any blood. The forest is eerily silent.

“Um…”

She whips her head around. Mono is standing there, staring at her.

_Oh god he must think im crazy now he won’t want to spend time with me anymore god god I hate this_

“Do you feel better now, Six?”

She nods stiffly.

Mono injects optimism into his voice. “Let’s get going then.”

She holds his hand so tight she thinks it might fall off. It’s warm.

_Stupid kind Mono._

-

Her ears are still ringing. The Hunter lies on the ground in front of them, dead. Well, she hopes so.

Mono is shaking, and she holds his hand to calm his fears. He lets out a hum of appreciation, and they get on their way.

-

The sky is filled with fog, and she is huddled up against Mono. She can see the shadow of the Pale City looming in the distance, and gulps.

“I’ll always be there for you.” She says suddenly.

“Huh?” Mono replies.

“That’s what friends do. Right?”

He had said that to her, way back when. When he saved her from those wretched Bullies.

_(“Why?” She had asked. He looked confused. “Why did you save me?” She repeated._

_“You could’ve escaped easily without me.” She continued._

_“You’ve only slowed yourself down by saving me. So why?”_

_Mono tilted his head in confusion._

_“Well, we’re friends right?” He said._

_“That’s what friends do. They help each other.”_

_Friends were a stupid thing to have in this world, she had thought. They only slow you down, and if you begun to care about them, you would slow yourself down with grief when they inevitably died._

_It was stupid to have friends, she had decided.)_

_But maybe sometimes it was okay to be stupid._ She thinks.

“Yeah.” Mono replies.

“Let’s get though this together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so um
> 
> Hardly proofread this one

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok just so we’re clear the bold is shadow six


End file.
